To be With You
by Cake Factory
Summary: Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Jika ini bukan mimpi, aku bersyukur padaMu karena Engkau telah mempertemukanku kembali dengannya.//Infant Chalenge; Your Own Ending//RnR?


**Cake Factory Present**

**A Fullmoon wo Sagashite Fic**

**For Infantrum challenge 'Your Own Ending'**

**Pair: EichiMitsuTaku**

**Warning: less description, more dialogue, alur cepat**

**Taken from chapter 25**

**Disclaimer**

**To be With You © Cake Vessalius Granzchesta**

**Fullmoon wo Sagashite © Arina Tanemura**

**Enjoy!**

"Hei Nona! Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang iseng.

"Iya!" jawab Mitsuki riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia senang sekali hari ini bisa jalan-jalan bersama Takuto. Jam perjanjiannya masih lama―sekitar 2 jam lagi. Tapi Takuto tak kunjung datang. Walau begitu, Mitsuki tetap menunggu, tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukan Takuto bersama mantan pacarnya, Hikari, di luar sana.

-

"Sudah jam sebelas lebih dua puluh menit, tapi Takuto tidak kunjung datang." Ucap Mitsuki pelan sambil sesekali melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_Jam sebelas di Shibuya, ya!_" Kata Takuto waktu itu. Padahal sendirinya berjanji seperti itu, tapi kenapa dia tak kunjung datang? Apa ada urusan? Tapi Takuto punya urusan apa memangnya?, batin Mitsuki resah.

"_Cepatlah datang, aku menunggumu karena ingin bertemu denganmu_," batin Mitsuki.

-

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, sampai hujan turun, Mitsuki merasakan dadanya sesak dan terbatuk-batuk. Tanpa mencari tempat berteduh, ia tetap saja menunggu Takuto, tidak peduli badannya yang basah karena kehujanan.

"Hei katanya di sana ada Hikari-san!"

"Mana? Ayo lihat!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara gadis yang sedikit berteriak. Ia sedikit berlari sambil menggandeng tangan temannya seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"_Hikari-san? Masa?_" batin Mitsuki. Dan setelah itu, sepasang mata Mitsuki menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sedang berlari seolah menghindari kejaran fansnya. Kedua mata Mitsuki melebar. Takuto?

Mitsuki bangkit dan berlari untuk mengejar kedua orang itu. Namun karena dadanya yang sesak itu, ia tak mampu berlari menyusul keduanya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di atas jembatan. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sosok Takuto dan Hikari sedang berciuman di bawah jembatan itu.

"Mitsuki?!" teriak Takuto setelah ia melihat sosok gadis itu, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Mitsuki bangkit lagi dan berusaha lari sekuat tenaga.

Saat dirasanya sudah aman dan tidak mungkin terkejar oleh Takuto, ia menjatuhkan dirinya lagi, karena sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari.

Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Padahal yang kusukai hanya Eichi-kun. Hanya Eichi-kun! Tetapi kenapa terasa perih sekali?

Setelah itu, tubuh Mitsuki ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

-

Saat Mitsuki membuka matanya, ia melihat ruangan yang serba putih. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai "Fullmoon", Ooshige-san dan Wakaouji-sensei. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia menyebut nama kedua orang itu.

"_Oh tidak! Waktu itu aku ditemukan dalam sosok dua belas tahun. Jika nenek dipanggil kemari pastilah aku akan dibawa pulang. Padahal sebentar lagi ada konser. Bagaimana ini?_" batin Mitsuki resah.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, nenek Mitsuki benar-benar datang. Wajahnya menujukkan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat kepada cucu semata wayangnya itu.

**-Mitsuki's POV-**

Nenek benar-benar datang rupanya. Kupikir ia akan marah. Tapi rupanya tidak. Dan baru kali ini aku melihat raut khawatir di wajahnya itu. Di ruangan ini hanya ada aku, nenek, dan Wakaouji-sensei.

"Ini harus diperiksa sekali lagi, baru diputuskan. Tapi tenggorokanmu, walau dioperasi.. mungkin sudah terlambat."

"Walau pita suara diambil lewat operasi, kalau sudah menyebar ke organ dalam lain.. aku tidak dapat menjamin hidupmu. Apalagi ilmu kedokteran saat ini masih belum bisa mengadakan pita suara buatan. Jadi.. kalau dioperasi… ada dua kemungkinan.. kau kehilangan suaramu, atau kau meninggal," begitu kata Wakaouji-sensei. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Wakaouji-sensei barusan.

Eichi-kun. Kata Wakouji-sensei aku sakit. Mungkin akan mati. Kalau mati, aku bisa seperti Eichi-kun, ya. Makanya, aku tidak takut pada kematian yang bisa menjemputku sewaktu-waktu. Karena kau menungguku.

"Apapun resikonya, aku siap, Wakaouji-sensei. Aku akan menjalani operasinya."

Bagaimanapun, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi hidup tanpa dirimu, Eichi-kun. Sudah lama aku merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu.

**-End of Mitsuki's POV-**

"Mitsuki, bangun," sebuah suara berusaha membangunkan Mitsuki dari tidurnya. Dan itu adalah Meroko.

"Wuaaa!" Mitsuki yang baru bangun, terkejut melihat sosok kelinci dan anjing kecil melayang di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau dia akan terkejut kan?" kata Takuto. Mitsuki mau tidak mau agak merasa canggung pada Takuto setelah kejadian waktu itu. Namun rasa canggung itu sedikit tertutupi karena keberadaan Meroko dan izumi.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua dulu, aku ingin bicara dengan Mitsuki," kata Takuto pada Meroko dan Izumi.

"Mitsuki, aku akan pergi ke _Mikai__**(*)**_. Aku akan menghapus namamu dari dalam daftar, supaya _shinigami_ tak lagi bisa mengambil nyawamu." Kata Takuto seraya memeluk Mitsuki.

"Aku pasti kembali. Dan ini.." Takuto menyerahkan sebuah kalung pada Mitsuki. Kalung dengan ukiran nama 'Fullmoon". Mitsuki memandang heran pada kalung yang diberikan Takuto padanya.

"Ini jimat pelindung. Agar aku tahu tentangmu dimanapun kau berada."

"Ta, tapi.. aku tidak bisa. Ada kalung pemberian Eichi-kun-"

"Kau tidak perlu melepasnya. Hanya perlu memakainya bersama kalung pemberian Eichi. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, Mitsuki." Kata Takuto yang langsung terbang ke luar jendela.

Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini, Takuto. Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah lelah untuk hidup seperti ini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Eichi-kun. Maafkan aku, batin Mitsuki.

-

-

"Takuto, maaf.." ucap Meroko lirih dan memukul tengkuknya sampai pingsan.

"Meroko Yui, datang membawa Takuto Kira sang penghianat," kata Meroko seraya menyerahkan Takuto pada penjaga. Setelah itu ia pergi, menuju ruangan Master.

Meroko menyelinap dalam diam ke ruangan Master. Ruangan itu terasa berat baginya. Entah karena jebakan atau memang efek dari kekuatan Master yang begitu besar membuat badan Meroko seperti lumpuh.

-

Takuto yang terbangun dari pingsannya meringis sakit. Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Cish! Dasar Meroko. Keras sekali kalau memukul."

"_Kau tahu? Kalau nama anak itu dihapus dari dalam daftar, kita sebagai shinigami tidak akan lagi berurusan dengannya. Kalau gagal dihukum. Kalau berhasil, tidak akan bertemu lagi, paham?_" kata-kata Meroko terus terngiang di kepalanya. Tapi, menurutnya hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya, tanpa tahu bahwa perbuatannya ini sia-sia. Seberapa besar dia berusaha, Takuto tidak akan bisa mengubah takdir Mitsuki. Mitsuki sendiri sudah menghendaki untuk mati dan bertemu kembali dengan Eichi.

Tak lama, petugas penjara datang dan membuka pintu penjara Takuto.

"Takuto Kira dan Meroko Yui, kalian akan dikenai hukuman karena berusaha untuk membangkang dan menyelamatkan anak manusia. Perbuatan kalian tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi."

"Apa?!" teriak Takuto tidak percaya. Dari belakang para penjaga, muncul Meroko yang kedua tangannya diikat di belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Takuto. Aku.. gagal," ucap Meroko lirih sambil menangis. Kepala Takuto rasanya seperti dijatuhi benda seberat 250 pon. Kalau begini, ia sudah tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Mitsuki. Perlahan, air matanya keluar dan menetes.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal seperti itu, Takuto Kira," suara Master membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak melihat wajah Master. Seakan mengerti dengan pandangan tanya Takuto, Master berkata, "anak manusia itu, sudah menghendaki jika ia pada akhirnya mati. Karena hatinya sudah memutuskan untuk pergi menemui pemuda yang ada di masa lalunya."

Takuto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menangis. Hanya bisa menanti dirinya yang, mungkin, sebentar lagi akan dilenyapkan.

-

-

"_Eichi-kun.. mungkin… sebentar lagi.. kita akan bertemu kembali. Jadi.. tunggulah aku._" Batin Mitsuki sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi. Apapun resikonya, ia siap untuk menanggung semuanya.

Wakaouji-sensei sudah siap dengan baju operasi, masker, dan sarung tangannya. Walaupun ini adalah operasi keduanya, tetap saja ia merasa gugup.

Beberapa saat setelah pembedahan, tekanan darah dan detak jantung Mitsuki menjadi tidak normal. Tekanan darahnya menurun, detak jantungnya melambat, membuat seluruh dokter yang menanganinya kebingungan. Ada yang memasang alat bantu pernafasan, dan semua perawat lain yang kebingungan. Wakaouji-sensei hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"_Mitsuki… mungkin memang dari awal kau menghendaki untuk mati… Kalau begini, apa yang harus kukatakan pada nenekmu_?" batin Wakaouji-sensei.

Perlahan, alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang dipasangkan di badan Mitsuki, menjadi lurus. Tidak ada lagi garus yang bergelombang ke atas atau ke bawah yang menandakan bahwa orang tersebut masih hidup.

Wakaouji-sensei memerintahkan seluruh perawat untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Membuat seorang perawat protes akan dirinya yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apapun selain diam.

"Anak ini, dari awal memang sudah berniat untuk mati. Jadi percuma jika kita memaksakannya. Tidak akan bisa," jawab Wakaouji-sensei dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya meraih kain yang menutupi tubuh Mitsuki, dan menariknya hingga menutupi sampai ke kepala Mitsuki. Setelah itu, ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan operasi dengan wajah tertunduk, dan air mata yang keluar perlahan.

-

-Mitsuki's POV-

Silau. Aku.. ada dimana? Kenapa semuanya serba putih begini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Apakah aku.. masih berasa di rumah sakit?

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri. Tak ada apapun, hanya ada ruangan tak bersekat berwarna putih. Aku takut sendirian. Bagaimana ini?

Samar-samar kudengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah suara yang memanggilku. Di depan sana ada sebuah cahaya. Semakin aku mendekat, cahaya itu semakin silau. Namun aku tetap berjalan. Hingga aku keluar sepenuhnya dari cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Di depan mataku terlihat sebuah taman yang penuh dengan pepohonan, rerumputan, dan kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Kutolehkan kepalaku sekali lagi, mencari-cari asal suara yang memanggil namaku tadi. Hingga mataku menangkap sesosok anak lelaki berjas putih sedang menghadap ke pohon membelakangiku. Seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk saat itu.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, namun kulihat sosok itu makin menjauh dariku. Hingga aku berlari, namun tetap tidak terkejar, dan sosok itu menghilang. Aku terjatuh. Air mataku keluar lagi.

Aku tersentak saat kurasakan ada yang menyentuh pundakku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan melihat sosok yang selama ini kurindukan. Mata itu, wajah itu, senyum itu, semuanya. Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Jika ini bukan mimpi, aku bersyukur padaMu karena Engkau telah mempertemukanku kembali dengannya.

"Eichi-kun.. Apa benar.. itu kau?" ucapku terbata.

Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut. Sama seperti senyum yang dulu ia berikan padaku. "Iya, ini aku, Mitsuki-chan."

"A..ah. Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu," aku langsung berbalik dan memeluknya erat, seakan tidak mau kehilangan dirinya lagi. Kurasakan tangannya mengusap kepalaku.

"Ya, aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Jangan pergi lagi, Eichi-kun. Kumohon." Isak Mitsuki.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Mulai saat ini, kita akan terus bersama. Karena kita, ada dalam kehidupan dan dunia yang sama," katanya dengan pandangan matanya yang selembut malaikat itu.

Aku mengerti kata-katanya. Ya, kini aku sudah tidak berbeda dunia dengannya lagi. Maafkan aku, nenek, Wakouji-sensei, Ooshige-san, Meroko, Izumi, dan Takuto. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menemani kalian dalam keseharian kalian lagi. kali ini kita berpisah, mungkin suatu hari nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi. aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian semua selama ini.

"Eichi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Aku.. ingin mengatakan yang waktu itu tidak sempat kukatakan padamu. Aku.. Benar-benar mencintaimu, Eichi-kun," kataku. Akhirnya, kata-kata yang selama ini kupendam, bisa kusampaikan padanya. Lega rasanya.

Kulihat Eichi-kun hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya tidak seperti dulu. Senyumnya kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Mitsuki-chan."

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

**

***Mikai: Dunia orang mati.  
**

Uung~ endingnya gaje *dikejar Tanemura-sensei gara-gara ngubah cerita seenak udel*. Tapi puas banget bisa bikin TakuMero mati. Wakakakak *dicambuk Meroko*. Engg, Izumi-nya gak jelas kemana ya? Anggap aja dia jadi hantu gara-gara ingatannya kembali semua *dibakar*.

Yeah! Dan INILAH ENDING YANG SAYA HARAPKAN SELAMA INI! *caps off**dibakar* wakakakak. **Review**? :D ***nyodorin kue kering 3 toples***

**.Cake Vessalius Granzchesta.**


End file.
